poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The entrance of Megatronus, Rianna F-Fiona (Regime), and the Storm King
This is how The entrance of Megatronus, Rianna F-Fiona (Regime), and the Storm King goes in Battlegrounds, Part 1. the gateway Peepers: Say, what do you think the First Decepticon would have the Storm King and the First Deceptitrain? Evil Matau T. Monkey: Because they would know that if we don't get this up and running, she would... Rianna F-Fiona (Regime): Evil Matau! Matau gasp then sees Rianna's reflection on a sheet of glass Rianna F-Fiona (Regime): Are things going? Evil Matau T. Monkey: They are well. I'll go tell my buds to activate the portal once Steeljaw's Decepticons are free from prison. Rianna F-Fiona (Regime): Steeljaw's army can wait. I think it's time for me and my two friends to go to Earth. You will order them to activate the portal now. Evil Matau T. Monkey: He needs his army so they can see your grand entrance. Rianna holds her hand up and Kaos starts to dance like a puppet tried to stop himself Galvatron Pig: This is the kind of entertainment Galvatron Pig likes. Evil Matau T. Monkey: That's enough! stops using magic and Kaos sighs in relief, running away for his life Rianna F-Fiona (Regime): You won't try to pull a Starscream on me and my friends here. So. What does Odette want to do? holds his hand up Fracture: Your bidding, your First Deceptitrian-ness? Matau and Steeljaw look at each other Matau looks at Regime Rianna when the Storm King stands beside her Storm King: Bidding's good. We like bidding. Evil Matau And who are you suppose to be? Evil Matau T. Monkey: I am a clone of Matau and a Heylin Keyblade wielder. I am also the apprentice of Wuya. King laughs and hold up a sign that says "That's Nice." Evil Matau T. Monkey: Don't worry. Once we get you to Earth, Rianna and her Prime friend Ryan won't be a problem. Rianna F-Fiona (Regime): Right. And talking of problems, do you think a cat named Nermal is too, Oh, I don't know... CUTE!!!! I don't like cute or even love cute. Don't go well with my "I am a more better Prime then Twilight will ever be" thing. Evil Matau T. Monkey: I would send out the canned laughter cause that thing is a joke! The gateway Ernest Penfold: Oh heck. up in the sky, two heroes, Bugs Bunny And Rianna F-Fiona fly down to earth and lands on the spot Where the gateway is Bugs Bunny: Ehhh. What's up, Con? Daffy Duck: Bugs! We have a problem. The portal is opened and some three villains are coming through! Bugs Bunny: Of Course they realise, this means war. his lightsaber Rianna F-Fiona: By the Power of the Primes, me and Bugs can stop this thing for Optimus before it starts! her Keyblade attack the gateway causing it to explode Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! the smoke clears, the Storm King and his two friends are out of the portal Bugs Bunny: It can't be! Megatronus Prime: But, it is. At long last! Megatronus... Rianna F-Fiona (Regime): Rianna and the Storm King stands... Rianna F-Fiona (Regime) and Megatronus: Triumphant! Rianna F-Fiona: Rianna? That's my name! Sci-Ryan: Am I seeing double of Rianna?! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626